Etherium
by Darkzearth
Summary: En un futuro donde no existe la esperanza y donde la humanidad está al borde de aniquilarse a si misma, un chico y su mejor amigo están a punto de vivir la más grande aventura jamás soñada por ellos


**CAPITULO I**

**EL DESPERTAR**

Hace mucho alguien dijo que cada historia es una canción, una canción de amor que brota desde lo más profundo de quien la cuenta, alguna de ellas son como vagos recuerdos en el corazón que están a punto de ser olvidados. Otras son el reflejo mismo de la existencia, algunos piensan que lo más importante no es el hecho de una historia sea olvidada o no, si no que una nueva sea contada. Mi nombre es Ethan Dayspring, ese fue uno de los nombres que me fueron dados mientras viví. Amor, odio, alegría, tristeza nunca hubiese imaginado que a mi corta edad comenzaría a vivir todo eso pero; la verdad es que mi historia apenas había comenzado.

En el año 2000 ocurrió un misterioso fenómeno cósmico en todo el universo, los científicos de ese entonces lo llamaron el destello, a ciencia cierta no sabe realmente que provoco tal fenómeno ni las efectos que este pudiera causar, a pesar de eso la humanidad no había cambiado su egoísta forma de pensar ni sus crueles métodos para resolver sus conflictos, en lugar de eso los líderes de las súper potencias como la unión europea la unión americana y la unión asiática se prepararon para lo que ellos pensaban sería una inminente cuarta guerra mundial, todo ello se debía a que ellos necesitaban apoderarse de la mayor cantidad de recursos energéticos ya que el crudo mejorado su principal fuente de energía estaba comenzando a menguar y eventualmente terminaría por agotarse por completo, sin embargo; gracia a los esfuerzos por parte de la unión africana la guerra se había detenido y aparentemente la amenaza de una masacre global había desaparecido al menos todos pensaron eso por un tiempo.

La escuela no tenía nada fuera de lo común ese año pero; en ese lugar es donde yo había pasado muchos de mis mejores momentos con las personas que apreciaba, y ahora todo estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, la verdad es que todo en mi vida estaba por terminarse y por volverse a iniciar.

En las afueras de la primaria de la primaria Junior de Neo-Metrópolis había un niño de cabello rubio que usaba anteojos y que al parecer estaba esperando a alguien más.

-Parece que este año también llegara tarde, solamente estás perdiendo tu tiempo- le dijo una niña de cabello castaño

-Aún faltan cinco minutos para que suene la campana aún puede lograrlo- le dijo el niño de lentes

-Eres demasiado optimista, sabes bien que con él siempre es lo mismo- le dijo la niña

-Espera, ¡ahí viene, sabía que este año lo lograría!- le dijo el niño de cabello rubio con una evidente alegría en su rostro

Del autobús que acababa de llegar bajo un niño de cabello oscuro profundamente oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

-Buenos días Tommy-kun, buenos días Samantha-chan- los saludo el niño al acerca a donde ellos estaban

-Buenos días, Joseph-kun, me alegra mucho ver que lo consiguieras- lo saludo Tommy

-Buenos días- le dijo Samantha con algo de incredulidad

-Muchas gracias a los dos por haberme esperado- le dijo Joseph

-Seguramente debiste conectar tu despertador a un amplificador de sonido- le dijo Tommy

-Bueno. La verdad pensé en intentar eso pero mi tío no me dejo porque dijo que eso molestaría mucho a los vecinos así que… lo único que se me ocurrió fue no dormir en toda la noche- le dijo Joseph al bostezar

-Definitivamente tú no tienes remedio- le dijo Samantha al irse

-Baya, parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor hoy- dijo Tommy

-Mejor entremos o de verdad vamos a llegar tarde a clases- le dijo Joseph sonriendo

-sí, vamos- le dijo Tommy

Había una densa oscuridad que lo cubría todo no había nada más que silencio y oscuridad en aquella basta inmensidad.

-¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?, yo, no quiero estar aquí, me siento muy solo y triste- dijo Joseph al sollozar

-¿Aun sigues soñando?-le pregunto una vos gentil

-¿Quién dijo eso? -¿En dónde estás?- le pregunto Joseph pero él no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

-Por favor, dímelo, dime cómo puedo salir de este lugar- le rogo Joseph al comenzar a llorar

-No importa que tan hermoso sea ese sueño porque, aun así, acabara por terminarse- le dijo la vos

-Entonces, si esto es un sueño… solo tengo que despertar- dijo Joseph en su mente

Cuando Joseph abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar diferente, era una especie de planicie llena de hermosas flores, el cielo era diferente ya que este mismo estaba lleno de destellos que subían de todas aquellas flores que su vez eran movidas por una leve brisa.

-Yo… siento como si alguna vez hubiera visto y estado aquí, pero, no parece que haya nadie aquí tampoco- dijo Joseph en su interior

-Atreves de los océanos del tiempo, más allá de todo lo que es, dejando el gran vacío hasta el mismo infinito- le dijo aquella voz

-¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siento esta nostalgia cuando escucho esa vos?, ¿Acaso conozco a esa persona?- se preguntó Joseph al fijar su mirada en los miles de copos de luz que flotaban en el cielo como nubes

-Darel-kun- le dijo la vos

En ese momento Joseph cayó de su asiento al suelo por lo que todos sus compañeros en el salón comenzaron a reírse de él a carcajadas.

-¡Silencio cállense todos, Dayspring-kun sal inmediatamente!- le dijo el profesor con enojo

-No cabe duda que siempre será igual a como lo es ahora- pensó Samantha con desanimo

Poco después en la cafetería de la escuela

Tuviste mucha suerte de que Farell-senseí no te enviara a la oficina del director el primer día de clases, eso habría sido un nuevo record incluso para ti- le dijo Tommy mientras tomaban su charola para servirse su almuerzo

-Sí, parece que mi idea del desvelo no fue tan buena después de todo, de todos modos las clases de matemáticas siguen siendo igual de aburridas que el año pasado- le dijo Joseph sonriendo

-¿Solo eso? ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Tommy al ver que Joseph tenía su charola casi vacía

-No es nada, es solo que hoy no tengo mucha hambre

-Aun así deberías comer algo más o estarás débil para las pruebas de admisión del club de futbol de mañana si pierdes esa oportunidad tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo año- le dijo Tommy

-No te preocupes, mañana no solo será el día en que me una al equipo, sino que también será el día en que me convierta en el nuevo capitán- le dijo –Joseph con mucha confianza de si mismo

-Bueno, al menos el no será un problema por esta semana- le dijo Tommy

-Creo que mejor no hubieras dicho eso- le dijo Joseph al ver que un niño de cabello rubio como el de Tommy entro en la cafetería acompañado de otros nueve niños más que también usaban la misma chaqueta del equipo de soker

-Si muero puedes quedarte con todos mis videos historietas y mis juguetes- le dijo Joseph al tomarse su jugo de limón extra acido

-Gracias por tu generosidad pero creo que no podre heredarte si Karl-sempai también me rompe el cuello, es una lástima, me gustaba bastante tu colección de ultra-boy- le dijo Tommy

Karl tomo una fruta y luego salió de la cafetería seguido de su grupo de rufianes.

-Tal vez este si sea tu día de suerte después de todo- le dijo Tommy al sonreír

En ese mismo instante en el área central del cementerio de Neo-Metrópolis un niño de cabello castaño de la misma edad de Joseph ponía un ramo de flores sobre una lapida.

-Me costó un poco de trabajo poder encontrar las flores que tanto te gustaban. No tienes porque preocuparte por nosotros, papá está bien aunque trabaja muy duro últimamente, creo que lo hace para olvidar que tu ya no estás con nosotros la verdad es que no puedo culparlo por eso, porqué… yo también quisiera olvidarlo, mamá, te extraño demasiado- dijo el niño cuyas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Las clases finalmente habían terminado ese día y el trió estaba ansioso por salir de la escuela.

-Meteoros pensé que este día nunca iba a terminarse- dijo Joseph al guardar sus libros en su mochila

-Al menos tú no tienes que quedarte después las clases, ser un genio no es nada divertido en algunas ocasiones, bueno te veré más tarde en la base- le dijo Tommy al irse

-Parece que el director Snadier finalmente logró convencerlo de tomar clases suplementarias, seguramente pensó que así no se metería en tantos líos con tigo- le dijo Samantha

-Oye eso no es cierto- le dijo Joseph al reírse con picardía

-Ah, cierto casi lo olvido, tu cumpleaños esta cerca y no sé si estaré en la ciudad para ese entonces así que es mejor que te de esto ahora que puedo- le dijo Samantha al entregarle una caja de color café con un listón rojo

-No tenías porque molestare además, aún faltan casi tres meses para mi cumpleaños- le dijo Joseph al tomar la caja de sus manos

El abrió la caja y vio que esta tenia adentro por lo que sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y alegría.

-Esto…me… ¡meteros no puedo créelo, es la capa oficial de ultra-boy, increíble finalmente la tengo! ¡Esto es como un sueño!- dijo Joseph al sacar la capa de la caja

-Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado- le dijo Samantha

-Pero, Samantha-chan, ¿Cómo fue que pudiste conseguirla?- le pregunto Joseph

-Bueno, mi papá arresto a un contrabandista que trabajaba para una banda y que también le gustaban mucho estas cosas así que hizo un trato con él a cambio de información y de esta capa, la verdad no sé porque mi padre pensó que gustaría a mí- le respondió Samantha

-Gracias, Samantha-chan, te prometo que la cuidare como uno de mis más grandes tesoros- le dijo Joseph

-Bien, hasta mañana- le dijo Samantha al despedirse de ella

-Qué alegría, nunca imagine que podría tenerla, lo menos que puedo hacer es darle un regalo a ella también, pero ahora que lo recuerdo ya me he gastado toda mi mesada de un mes, uhm… tengo que pensar en una forma de ganar dinero lo más pronto posible, pero antes debo irme a mi casa o el viejo se enojara con migo de nuevo- dijo Joseph en su pensamiento y después de atarse la capa a su cuello salió corriendo del salón

En el cementerio de Neo-metrópolis el niño de cabello castaño salía del cementerio cuando un grupo de hombres le salieron al paso.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto el niño

-Cierra la boca y ven con nosotros- le dijo un hombre al sacar un arma de su camisa

-¿Acaso quieren secuestrarme?- les pregunto el niño

-Se ve que eres un chico listo y parece que tuvimos mucha suerte de que hayas venido solo aquí- le dijo otro que usaba lentes oscuros

-No sé qué clase de delincuentes sean ustedes pero si me lastiman mi padre hará que se arrepientan de eso- les dijo el niño en tono amenazante

-No te preocupes, no tenemos planeado lastimarte si nos causas molestias, además el precio de tu rescate será más alto si esa sabandija de Luthor ve que estas bien- le dijo el primero

En ese momento una lata de soda con cables cayó a los pies de ellos y luego exploto liberando una nube de humo de color verde pálido

-¡¿Qué rayos es esta peste?- pregunto el de las gafas mientras tosía

-Huele como si alguien hubiera desenterrado a un muerto- dijo el niño

De entre la nube de gas una mano tomo el brazo izquierdo del niño y lo saco de la nube

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto el niño

-No tenemos tiempo el gas está comenzando a disiparse, deprisa sube- le dijo Joseph al sacar su aéreo-deslizador

El niño subió y se sujetó de Joseph quien al instante acelero a fondo su patineta.

-¡Se está escapando, rápido muévanse!- les ordeno el de gafas

Pronto los que intentaron secuestrar al niño de cabello castaño subieron a un auto de color negro y comenzaron a perseguir a Joseph y al niño.

-Nos están siguiendo- le dijo el niño

-¡eso ya lo sé no te muevas tanto o perderé el equilibrio!- le dijo Joseph

Uno de los delincuentes saco un arma y les disparo a los niños. Su disparo logro rosarle el hombro derecho a Joseph quien por poco y cae de su aéreo-deslizador

-¡Idiota!, ¡¿Acaso quieres matarlos?¡, lo necesitamos vivo- le dijo el de las gafas al arrebatarle su arma y golpearlo en la cara

-Parece que no tengo otra salida, tendré que probar esto ahora- dijo Joseph quien presiono un botón en la parte delantera de su aéreo-deslizador y este acelero a una gran velocidad

-¡Vamos acelera esta chatarra!- le dijo ordeno el de las gafas al que conducía el auto

-¡Esos tipos son muy persistentes, pero se metieron con la persona equivocada!- dijo Joseph al tomar la vía principal

-¡Esto es una locura vas a hacer que nos atropellen a los dos!- le dijo el niño

Joseph esquivaba los autos que estaban en su camino pero aun así los secuestradores no lo perdían de vista, al menos hasta que Joseph hizo una maniobra arriesgada y se deslizo debajo de un enorme camión contra el que chocaron los maleantes que los perseguían.

-Uff, meteoros eso fue estupendo- dijo Joseph al detenerse.

-Yo… creo que voy a vomitar- dijo el niño al ponerse la mano en la boca

-Por cierto soy Joseph, Joseph Dayspring, no sé quién seas pero seguramente tus padres deben tener mucho dinero para que esos sujetos hayan intentado secuestrarte por suerte para ti tuve que tomar el atajo por el cementerio- le dijo Joseph quien vio la herida causada por el disparo que lo había rosado

-Tu hombro, estas herido- le dijo el niño

-No es nada, pero seguramente me meta en serios problemas cuando le explique esto a Farell-sensei, bueno al menos pude probar el nuevo propulsor de Tommy-kun y salvarte de esos tipos, me siento muy feliz por eso- le dijo Joseph sonriendo

-Como sea gracias por haberme ayudado, me llamo Brandon Luthor gusto de conocerte Joseph- le dijo Brandon

-Bueno tengo que irme- le dijo Joseph al levantarse

-Espera- le pidió Brandon

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Joseph al darse la vuelta

-Esto… ¡yo quiero invitarte a mi casa!, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a jugar?- le pregunto Brandon

-Está bien, pero no sé dónde vives tu- le respondió Joseph al irse

-¡Te esperare aquí mismo mañana!- le dijo Brandon

Joseph se dirigía a su casa o mejor dicho a la Farell-Sensei quien era su tutor designado por servicios familiares. Todo iba bien hasta que en un descuido tropezó con faro de luz

-Meteoros debo tener más cuidado, ¿uh? Qué extraño casi no dolió, como sea tengo que apresurarme ya se me hizo tarde- dijo Joseph al ponerse de pie

-Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- le dijo Karl al derribar a Joseph de un golpe en la cara

Cuando Joseph se despertó vio que estaba en el sótano de su escuela.

-Parece que mi suerte no fue tan buena este día- dijo Joseph al levantarse

El intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada desde afuera.

-Meteoros, si no salgo de aquí voy a meterme en muchos problemas con Farell-Sensei, además no me siento bien, no, no puedo abrirla- dijo Joseph al golpear la puerta con su cuerpo el cual comenzaba a sentirse más pesado.

Sin embargo Joseph no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y después de tomar un poco de aire se lanzó contra la puerta haciendo que esta finalmente se abriese.

-Lo logre, tengo que llegar a la sala de maestros para llamar a Farell-Sensei- dijo Joseph quien mientras más caminaba, más se incrementaba su dolor

Joseph caminaba despacio, su frente estaba llena de sudor y claramente podía verse que su estado empeoraba a cada segundo. El dolor aumentaba a cada instante hasta el grado de volverse insoportable por lo que Joseph cayó de rodillas apoyándose en el suelo con sus manos. El sentía como si cada musculo de su cuerpo fuera presionado y desgarrado al mismo tiempo. Era como si una fuerza intentara salir del interior de su cuerpo haciendo pedazos a este en el proceso. Finalmente con grito agudo Joseph expulso una enorme cantidad de energía de color blanco y amarillo. La expulsión se convirtió en una poderosa onda expansiva que produjo una gran explosión.

Joseph abrió los ojos poco a poco, su visión estaba muy borrosa y distorsionada aunque poco a poco se fue aclarando. -…D-¿Dónde estoy? Esta, esta es mi habitación- dijo al ver a los alrededores. Él estaba en su cama la que por costumbre estaba desordenada. La ventana estaba abierta. –¡Un momento!, ahora lo recuerdo, ayer estaba en la escuela pero… no recuerdo haber salido de ahí y haber llegado aquí- dijo al levantarse. Como sea ya es hora que prepare para irme- pensó Joseph al suspirar.

Notas del autor

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta saga y también que me envíen sus comentarios y sugerencias personales.


End file.
